


with everyone watching like we were insane

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy get caught out in the open during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with everyone watching like we were insane

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: wet  
> Prompt : see summary!

"Try it, Steve!" 

Her voice carries to him over the Central Park pavement, over the rain that's thundering down on to it, over the shrieks and cries of people who are, rather sensibly in his view, trying to get to some sort of shelter, even if that shelter is merely the branches of a tree. 

"I will not..." He knows he's sputtering, reins himself in. "Would you get over here please?"

But Darcy just laughs, stretches her arms out towards the heavens and sticks her tongue out, tilting her head back towards the sky. 

"Catching raindrops on your tongue, what are you, six?" Against his better judgement, he crosses over to her, intent on lifting her up and carrying her to shelter; he could do it too, he's strong, she's tiny, he likes the odds. 

But then he's actually standing in front of her and he's staring down into her smile, into her eyes that sparkle almost as much as the droplets of water that fly from her hair as she shakes her head. 

"Dance with me!" It's part request, mostly order and she doesn't take no for an answer, takes him in the waltz hold he's been trying to teach her for months and launches into a rather off-key version of "Singing in the Rain", one of the first movies that Jarvis suggested he view, one late night in Avengers Tower when sleep eluded him. 

He knows he should drag her to shelter. 

Knows that people are watching them, even sees some iPhones raised that are no doubt recording every second of this. 

He knows all this and he still slides his arm around her waist, leads her in a waltz more graceful than it has any right to be when their feet are splashing torrents of water everywhere. 

The way she beams up at him tells him he's doing the right thing. 


End file.
